No Harm, No Fowl
No Harm, No Fowl is a Happy Tree Friends Fanon episode. Starring Roles *Flaky Featuring Roles *Lumpy *Floral and Fawn *The Mole *Toothy Plot At school Flaky sits in a class room with Lumpy as the teacher. On the chalkboard the the words "Caretaker of the week is" are written. Lumpy pulls out a hat filled with slips of paper which he reaches into. Lumpy pulls out a slip and reads a name off it. Lumpy then points at Flaky as her name has been the one drawn. Lumpy tells her that she must take home the class pet for the week. Flaky looks at the back of the classroom nervously to reveal a baby chick in a cage. Flaky freaks out and tries to talk her way out of it but Lumpy refuses and soon Flaky is heading home with the baby chick. At her home Flaky sets the chicks cage down on a table next to the bag of chicken feed Lumpy gave her. Flaky nervously opens the cage up to feed the chick when the doorbeel rings causing Flaky to freak out and spill chicken feed everywhere. Flaky groans and closes the cage to get the door. At the door Flaky finds The Mole, Toothy, Floral and Fawn who heard about the chick and want to see it. Flaky sighs and lets them in but when she takes them to the chicks cage she finds its open and all the feed is gone. Flaky begins to freak out at the though of the chick loose in her home. Suddenly a Toothy's scream is heard and everyone but The Mole is bumps into a wall runs to find out whats happened. Inside Flaky's kitchen Toothy lies on the ground with his eyes pecked out and his chest scratched open with his heart lying in shreds. Flaky, Floral and Fawn scream but Fawn notices Floral is screaming about something else. On Floral's leg is the chick with a chunk of Floral's skin in its beak. Fawn tries to get the chick off Floral but only succeeds in geting to jump on her head. Fawn screams as the chick pecks its way into Fawn's skull and the out her mouth. Fawn falls over dead and the chick goes back to attacking Floral. Flaky huddles in a corner in fear as the chick tears of Floral's skin. Now done with Floral the chick head towards Flaky who screams in terror. Suddnly a squish is heard and Flaky looks to find that The Mole has crushed the chick with is cane. The episode ends back at the classroom where Flaky hands Lumpy the cage. Lumpy looks inside to find a stuffed chick and he smiles unaware that the chick was fake. Moral "Birds of a feather flock together." Deaths *Toothy is killed by the chick. *Fawn's head is eaten by the chick. *Floral's skin is removed. *The chick is crushed by The Mole's cane. Trivia *This episode plays on Flaky's fear of chicks. *The moral is the same as Bird Brain. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 22 Episodes